Summer Job
by LawlietLover7
Summary: Makoto Tachibana gets a summer job at a nearby Aquarium and Haru decides to join him one day. As events unfold, their friendship takes an unexpected turn. Rated M. MakotoxHaru. Strong Yaoi Content. Oneshot.


Sunshine filtered in through the windows in the lobby of the Shimane Aquarium. The aquarium was almost deserted due to it being closed for the day so that the Zookeepers could focus on the care of the animals. However the silence in the lobby was disturbed when the glass doors opened and a young man entered.

Makoto Tachibana stood in his uniform, ready for another day at his part-time job at the aquarium. It was a bit of a distance to get to work from his home, but he decided the money was needed and he wanted to donate some of the funds he made to the Iwatobi Swim Club that he and his friends were a part of.

Green eyes sparkled as he looked around at the large room with glossy tiled floors and high ceilings. He clutched his jacket in his hand and proceeded towards the Staff only area of the aquarium. He placed his jacket in a reserved locker for him and changed into the proper shoes required for the job. After changing, he walked to the dolphin area of the aquarium.

The Shimane Aquarium is famous for their Beluga whales but the dolphins were just as popular. And personally, Makoto found the dolphins to be more exciting and fun to be around than any of the other animals. So he entered the feed room of the dolphin exhibit and walked into the large freezer room that held all of the fish used to feed the dolphins. He pushed open the heavy doors and walked into the bitter cold room. A shiver ran through him as he quickly grabbed a heavy bucket of frozen fish and exited the freezer, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Deciding that he should let the fish thaw a little before feeding the dolphins, Makoto sat down on a nearby bench and took out his phone from the pocket of his white pants.

"I wonder what Haru is up to…probably sitting in his tub," he spoke quietly when he stopped on Haru's name from his search through the contacts on his phone. He chuckled at the many memories he had of entering Haru's house and finding the quiet boy in the bathtub with his swimsuit on.

Makoto sighed. "I might as well send him a text to see how he is doing."

With that said, he sent a text message to his best friend.

_Hey Haru! I just arrived at my job for the day. I hope you're not planning on sitting in that bathtub all day haha._

Shortly after sending the text, he received a reply from Haru.

_I'm not in the bath anymore._

Makoto sighed at the short, brief reply. Haru was never one for many words, but Makoto didn't mind. That was just one of the many things about his best friend that he loved. Deciding that the fish was finally thawed for the dolphins, he lifted the bucket. Grunting at how heavy it was, he carried it to the pools where the mammals were kept. The high-pitched squeaking noises were instantly heard along with splashing in the water.

Smiling brightly, Makoto set the bucket down by the side of the water and stood up straight. He watched as the water rippled as the two dolphins splashed excitedly, knowing they were about to be fed.

"You guys hungry?" Makoto asked the mammals and in response they squeaked, performing tricks in the water to show their enthusiasm.

Makoto slipped on the thick gloves that he was required to wear during feeding and reached into the large bucket to grab a fish. He made eye contact with one of the dolphins and tossed the fish gently. The dolphin jumped slightly up from the surface of the water to catch the fish and ate it quickly, squeaking with happiness.

"Alright after a couple more I'm gonna have you guys do some tricks alright?" Makoto said while laughing. The sounds of his laughter and the dolphin's squeaking bounced off the concrete walls and the bleachers to his left dedicated for the audience to watch shows.

"Is that Mackerel?"

Makoto nearly dropped the fish he was about to toss into the water when a voice spoke from behind him. He gasped and turned around quickly only to find none other than Haru himself standing at the metal bars that divided the performance area and the bleachers.

"H-Haru?" Makoto asked in shock at the sight of his best friend. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Haru's expression of boredom didn't change as he spoke. "You didn't lock the doors to the lobby when you entered here so that's how I got in. Also, your mom sent me here to tell you that you forgot your bento box and so I brought it with me along with my own."

Makoto blushed slightly at the thought of how Haru would agree to doing this for him. He would do this for Haru any day so maybe this was just his best friend repaying him. Still, even if it was just an act of kindness, Makoto found himself flustered by it. He would never admit it out loud, but he has always harbored feelings for Haru. Of course he kept his feelings to himself, just like everything else. He wants to keep the people around him happy and he will do anything to make that possible, even if it means sacrificing his own happiness.

"Oh," he said and tossed another fish towards the dolphins. "Thanks Haru."

Haru nodded while his eyes were trained on the dolphins gliding through the water. Within minutes Makoto heard the rustling of clothes and he turned his head sharply to face his best friend. Naturally with any case that Haru comes across a large body of water, the boy starts to strip out of his clothing.

"Haru! No!" Makoto exclaimed, rushing over to stop the boy from making a run towards the pool. He jumped over the metal bars and his foot got caught on one of the bars causing him to push Haru down to the ground. As soon as both boys fell, Makoto on top, he sat up quickly and stared wide-eyed at the half-dressed Haru. Haru looked equally as surprised from Makoto's actions and he soon averted his gaze, pink lightly colored his cheeks. Makoto quickly moved off of his friend and sighed.

"I'm sorry Haru but you can't swim in the pool. I know you want to but I could get fired if I let you."

The blue haired boy said nothing but kept his gaze averted to the floor. It wasn't until Makoto reached down and extended a helping hand that he looked up. Blue eyes pooled into green as Haru took Makoto's hand and stood up. As soon as both boys were standing, Haru looked over at the dolphins.

"So is this all that you do at this job?" Haru asked with mild interest.

Makoto nodded. "Pretty much. I just need to make sure the dolphins are fed and that they get their exercise. It's a pretty fun job! I also have to record any health concerns that the dolphins may have and keep notes on their eating habits," he explained.

Haru continued to watch the dolphins and Makoto smiled at the longing look in those blue eyes. He grabbed Haru's hand and led the boy into the performance area. Makoto led his friend over to the bucket of fish and took one of his gloves off and handed it to Haru.

"Here, put this on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna let you help me feed the dolphins," Makoto said while beaming happily.

Haru's lips parted in surprise and he took the glove from Makoto, slipping it onto his right hand.

"It's pretty simple, just reach into the bucket, grab a fish and toss it towards the dolphin," Makoto explained.

Haru reached into the bucket and grabbed a fish. He looked into the water and saw one of the dolphins eyeing the fish hungrily and so he tossed it. The mammal caught it in its mouth and dove under the water, happily devouring his meal. Makoto looked over at his friend and saw a soft smile on Haru's face. Seeing Haru smile only made him smile and he chuckled slightly as he watched the amazed expression on Haru's face when one of the dolphins did a jump out of the water.

"Whoa…Makoto did you see th-?" Haru began to ask and looked up to see Makoto smiling gently at him. Both boys met eyes for a minute and then looked away, that pink blush becoming more and more common on their cheeks.

"Can the dolphins do any interesting tricks?" Haru asked his friend while keeping his eyes steady on the mammals in the water.

Makoto nodded quickly and grabbed a fish from the bucket and held it up high in the air. Both dolphins eyed it and with a swooping motion with his arm, the dolphins were signaled to rise out of the water and using their powerful tails, they swam backwards while flapping their flippers against their chests. Glancing at his friend, Makoto saw the look of pure awe on Haru's face.

Tossing some fish to both dolphins for a well performed trick, both boys continued to feed the mammals. Occasionally more tricks would be performed until when Haru reached into the bucket again, there was nothing left. Makoto looked down into the empty bucket with a sad sigh.

"Well that's it for the fish. It's time to go have lunch!"

They left the squeaking dolphins to enter the lunchroom with their bento's. They sat down and Makoto opened his to see all of his favorite foods in the box. From balls of rice to fresh salmon sushi, everything was there.

He clapped his hands together, "Thank you for the meal!" He said gratefully and dug into the delicious food.

"What did you bring for lunch Haru?" Makoto asked his friend.

Haru didn't speak but opened his bento box to reveal Makerel. Makoto laughed lightly at how predictable his best friend could be sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Haru asked.

Makoto shook his head while beaming and continued to eat his meal. Eventually both boys finished and Makoto leaned back in his chair with his stomach full and content. He looked up at the ceiling and simply smiled at how peaceful he felt knowing Haru was there with him. He didn't have to be alone for the day and that made him extremely happy.

"Haru-chan-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the 'chan?'"

Makoto closed his eyes and smiled wider while speaking. "Do you ever wonder what Nagisa and Rei are up to this summer? I haven't seen them since the last day of school."

Haru sighed. "Nagisa went on a trip with his family to Tokyo and managed to get Rei to go with. They told us they'd be gone until next month. Don't you remember?"

Makoto couldn't remember them saying that on the last day. Perhaps it was during one of those many moments where his eyes were attached to Haru as all of his thoughts melted into daydreams about the two of them.

"I suppose I forgot some of the details," he mumbled.

Haru took out his phone and flipped it open. Makoto watched as those blue eyes moved from left to right reading a text message. Interest sparked within him as to who the text message was from and he craned his neck to the side to try and see the phone screen. His heart fell to the floor when he saw that it was a text from Rin.

"I never realized you texted Rin these days…" Makoto said quietly, hiding the hurt in his voice.

"We don't text much. In fact I haven't seen much of him over the summer. He's been continuing his swimming practice. He's just telling me his latest time records," Haru explained.

Green eyes still held mild jealousy but Makoto smiled nonetheless and stood up from his seat.

"Well! I guess it's time to go do one last check up on the dolphins."

Haru stood up instantly and followed Makoto back into the dolphin pools. It was getting close to the evening hours of the day and Makoto noticed something wrong. One of the dolphins, Lila, wasn't nearly as energetic as the other.

"Something's wrong with Lila," he said, alerting Haru to the concern.

"What do you mean?"

Makoto leaned down to the side of the pool and reached out a hand to allow the dolphin to approach him. Lila skimmed the water towards him and bumped her head against the palm of his hand causing Makoto to frown deeply. This was unusual behavior.

"Lila isn't quite herself. Normally at this time of day she is energetic and hyper."

"Perhaps she's just tired? Maybe my arrival was too much excitement for her," Haru offered.

Makoto shook his head. "No, she's used to visitors. I wonder if maybe it was something to do with the fish I gave her."

Haru leaned down next to the pool as well, gazing at Lila with his intense stare. "But the other dolphin is doing just fine."

"That's true…" Makoto said softly, his mind was reeling with what could've caused such a drastic change in behavior. "I can't understand why she's like this. I better write this down."

He grabbed the clipboard to fill out any changes in behavior and wrote down his observations. The whole time he did this, Haru watched Lila swim slowly along the surface of the water, staying close to the edge. Suddenly an idea sparked in his head. He stood up and began unbuttoning his white shirt and slipped off his pants. Makoto heard the rustling of fabric and quickly spun around.

"WAIT HARU-!" he began to yell but it was too late. With a loud splash Haru was in the water amongst the two dolphins. Makoto's shoulders slumped forward in defeat as he realized he would probably lose his job now if anybody walked in at this moment. He reached up to run a hand over his face as he groaned but then he heard it. Squeaking and the splashing of water rang around the room.

Looking up from his hands, Makoto watched in disbelief as Haru swam in the water with a now very happy and joyful Lila. His jaw dropped as Lila swam quickly and jumped out of the water. Amidst the high pitched squeaks and the splashing of water, another sound joined in. Laughter.

Haru was laughing openly as the dolphins swam around him and played with him. Makoto couldn't help but beam as is chest was filled with warmth at the sound of Haru's laughter. Seeing Haru so happy made him melt. So he walked over and rolled his pant legs up, taking off his slip-resistant shoes and sitting at the edge of the pool. He placed his feet in the warm water and smiled as he watched Haru and the dolphins swim.

Before long the daylight grew darker until it was dusk. The yellow-orange light of the setting sun flooded the high up windows of the arena coloring the room. Makoto looked at the clock on one of the walls and frowned. They had to leave so the dolphins could rest.

"Hey Haru, we need to get going."

Haru swam towards Makoto who watched with a smile. But then he blushed as Haru swam up to the ledge where Makoto sat and propped himself up with his arms folded on the cold concrete and blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Do we have to?"

Makoto laughed and nodded. "I'm afraid so. I'm already in deep trouble as it is for letting you swim in the pool. Can't make things worse can we?"

Haru sighed and closed his eyes and arched his back so his legs rose up in the water towards the surface. Floating like a log, Haru stayed put and Makoto simply smiled while watching his best friend enjoy his last few minutes in the water. Maybe it was the way the water glistened with the sunlight on Haru's back or maybe it was the way Haru's legs swished gracefully through the water but Makoto was entranced by everything about this boy.

Reaching over with a hesitant hand, Makoto brushed a wet lock of hair out of Haru's face causing blue eyes to open slightly. Quickly retracting his hand, Makoto blushed a deep red and busied himself with watching the dolphins glide slowly along the surface of the water as they fell asleep. When he looked back at Haru, green eyes met blue.

"Sorry for that," Makoto spoke in a nervous voice. He reached up a hand to scratch behind his head nonchalantly while laughing nervously. Haru simply watched him from where he was, those blue eyes devouring green ones.

Makoto swallowed against a tight throat and gripped the edge of the pool tightly as he started to lift his feet out of the water. But his movements came to a stop when he felt a wet hand on his lower arm. He looked over quickly just in time for Haru to grip the top of Makoto's shoulders to lift himself up out of the water.

"Haru what are you-?" Makoto started to ask but was cut off by lips placed on his.

Startled at the sudden kiss, Makoto froze but then he realized what was happening and his body melted like butter. Haru kissed him softly at first but his confidence grew when he felt Makoto's hand grab at his bare back.

Both boys broke apart to catch their breath. Makoto was blushing wildly as he reached up to place a hand over his mouth and look away.

"H-Haru…" he mumbled embarrassedly.

Haru said nothing and simply watched Makoto.

"You shouldn't kiss me Haru. This is bad…" Makoto said into his hand.

Haru blinked and then replied. "Did you not like it?" he asked. Although he didn't show it, he was hurt.

Green eyes widened and Makoto quickly shook his head, dropping his hand from his mouth. "No I liked it a lot!" he exclaimed but then blushed a darker shade of red as he averted his eyes again. "But you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

Makoto wrapped his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. "Because I've always liked you and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have by a relationship."

Haru was quiet for a long period of silence but then he sighed. "So that's it…you are afraid of ruining our friendship. Makoto, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

Haru looked into his friend's eyes and saw the endless fears and worry running through them. It was just like Makoto to think like this after a kiss shared between them. He sort of expected this from his best friend. But it seemed that, like Makoto, Haru had harbored feelings for his best friend as well. Only Haru was less afraid to reveal them.

Reaching up from the water, Haru grabbed Makoto by the front of his shirt and pulled the boy into the water. A yelp escaped Makoto's lips in surprise as he splashed into the warm water, drenching his clothing. He flailed for a minute before he realized Haru was hugging him around the waist calmly. His breathing slowed and eyes softened as Makoto looked into blue eyes.

"Haru?"

Without a word, Haru leaned up to reclaim Makoto's lips with his. It was almost alarming at the rate Makoto's heartbeat picked up at the feeling of Haru's lips on his. Electricity sparked between them and flowed in a current under their skin at every touch. The kiss picked up depth as Haru's hands reached to begin undoing the buttons of Makoto's uniform shirt. Once the shirt slipped off and was tossed onto the concrete ledge, Haru pulled away to marvel at Makoto's freshly exposed skin. He'd seen Makoto's bare torso many times but it was never quite as breathtaking as it was at that moment.

Both boys breathed heavily as they were uncertain of what to do next. Deciding to just go with it, Makoto slipped his hands through the water and ran them along Haru's sides, trailing fingers slowly across the soft skin towards the hem of Haru's swimsuit.

Blue eyes widened as a gasp escaped Haru's mouth when he felt what Makoto was trying to do. Eyelids lowered and Haru pushed his new lover against the edge of the pool, trying to hint at getting Makoto to sit up out of the water and sit onto the ledge. Makoto reached up behind him to lift himself up out of the water and he breathed heavily from the light kisses Haru trailed along his clothed thighs.

"H-Haru," he breathed as Haru lifted himself up with his arms, muscles tightening in his shoulders and arms as lips trailed along Makoto's jaw. Makoto's head fell back letting Haru move down his neck and down his chest. When those lips met his stomach he felt fingers undoing his pants. Pulling the pants down and next the underwear, Makoto blushed deeply as his erection sprung free from its confinement.

"Haru don't look at me," Makoto whispered but Haru ignored him and licked his lips before licked from the base to the tip. A loud groan escaped Makoto's mouth and his head fell back again as he breathed heavily. The feeling of Haru's tongue flicking lightly on the tip and then lips encasing him fully left Makoto breathless and any thought melted into nothingness.

Just as Makoto was ready to release, Haru pulled back and gazed up at Makoto with lustful eyes. He wanted more, and more he would get. Using Makoto's shoulders he pulled himself up out of the water and sat on his lap. He grabbed Makoto's hands and moved them to the hem of his swimsuit.

"Go ahead," he muttered in the other's ear. "Do what you want."

Makoto blushed possibly the darkest shade of red yet at Haru's words and swallowed as he slowly pulled down the swimsuit revealing flawless, ivory skin. Removing the swimsuit bottoms completely, Haru rested his erection up against Makoto's and groaned at the feeling of both erections rubbing against each other.

Breathing grew heavier between the two of them and the movements became more drawn out as they soaked up every pleasurable sensation.

"Mmm…Makoto…" Haru breathed into Makoto's green locks of hair.

Lips parting in silent gasps of pleasure, Makoto reached down to wrap his hand around Haru's erection and pumped him slowly but surely. Haru's body moved with each pump, as if he had no control. Makoto watched his friend and the many new expressions cross that normally unemotional face. It was all so new to him; the sight and sounds that Haru made were different. But in such an amazing way.

Just as he was unable to take it any longer, Haru forced Makoto's hand away and grabbed onto his shoulders. With one final, serious gaze into Makoto's eyes, Haru positioned himself over Makoto's erection and slowly lowered himself down.

Every ounce of Makoto's body melted like butter at the feeling of Haru wrapping around him and encasing him in tight warmth. His mouth parted as he let out a deep groan and bit his lower lip. It took every ounce of his strength not to thrust up into that warmth as he felt Haru bite into his shoulder.

After a moment of paused movements, Haru took in a sharp breath and began to move, sliding himself up and down on Makoto. They moved in harmony, both moving against each other perfectly. Hands explored skin and lips met in fevered kisses as they reached closer and closer to climax. With one final gasp of pleasure from Haru, both boys released followed by low groans. Haru pulled himself off of Makoto and slumped against him, his muscles tired and wanting nothing more than to stay there forever with Makoto's arms wrapped around him.

"Haru," Makoto whispered and ran a hand from Haru's blue hair down to his lower back. Haru groaned and leaned back to gaze into Makoto's green eyes.

They kissed again but Makoto's eyes trailed over to the clock on the wall and saw how late it was. He broke his lips away from Haru's and cleared his throat.

"We need to leave or else I'll be sure to get fired."

Haru nodded in understanding and they both stood up and got dressed. Once fully clothed, they left the aquarium, Makoto locking the doors behind him and began their walk to the train station.

"So what happens now?" Makoto asked as they walked through the warm summer evening.

Haru looked up at the dark sky and then reached over to take Makoto's hand. "I feel happy right now. Happier than I've ever been in my life. It's a good feeling." He looked over at Makoto's pink tinged face and smiled slightly. "I'd like to keep this feeling forever."

Makoto felt Haru squeeze his hand and so he squeezed back gently as both boys arrived at the train station.


End file.
